AustriaxReader - Lessons
by HellHybrid
Summary: Your an Elementary school teacher who is having problems learning the piano for your students, Your friend, Feliciano, visits you and notices your struggle and suggests you to go see Roderich for help. Taking up some courage, you do so. To your surprise, Roderich accepts your request and helps you. After about 2 months, You grow attached to him, and fall for him.
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh! I'll never learn to play at this rate!"

You slammed down your head on the keys of your newly bought keyboard, making the keyboard play various notes at the same time very loudly. You were a 2nd grade school teacher and you've wanted to learn to play the piano for your children when it got around to music time. You also thought learning the piano might also be a new and fun experience for you. You always thought how elegant and beautiful classical music was and maybe have a fun time with your children when you did learn how to play. But sadly you weren't making any progress.

"This damn thing…" You huffed, turning off the keyboard with a flick of the button and unplugged it from the wall. You shoved yourself backward on your stool, stood up and face planted on your couch with a groan. The clock on your wall ticked the seconds away as you continued laying there in defeat. You were just about to get up to start making dinner then get ready to go to bed for the night, but then your doorbell rang, indicating someone was at the door. Your head shot up and hurried off the couch to make your way to the door, fixing your hair and (type of top) in the process.

"Coming," You called as the doorbell rang twice. You grabbed the knob and turned it, opening the door to find your Italian neighbor and good friend, Feliciano, standing there with his usual smile.

"Ciao, bella~" He chirped, "How are you today?"

"Um, fine…" You said, "Want to come in?"

"Of course!"

You moved out of the way to let Feliciano inside. After he came in you shut the door. Feliciano took off his coat and stuck it on the hook that was hanging from the wall.

"So, what brings you here, Feli?" You asked him.

Feliciano opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He put his index finger to his chin and looked at the ground, perplexed.

"I forgot," He said bluntly. You shook your head and closed your eyes, smiling at your silly Italian friend. You walked up to him and patted him in the shoulder.

"Well when it comes back to you, tell me," You said nicely, "Want anything to drink?"

"Sì, please!" Said Feliciano cheerfully.

"What would you like?" You asked walking into the kitchen.

"Some water is fine," He said, sitting on your couch. You took two glasses out of your cupboard, filled then with ice and turned on your faucet to fill them with water.

"Oh _, I didn't know you played piano!" Feliciano called from the living room. You looked over across the doorway and saw your keyboard in the corner of the living room.

"Well, not exactly…" You said, bringing the water in the living room and handing a cup to Feliciano, "I'm still learning, but I can't seem to get it right,"

You sat down next to Feliciano, both sipping your water.

"Ya know, Roderich could help you with that," Suggested Feliciano. You turned to him.

"He plays piano?" You asked him. You have met Roderich before while you were hanging out with Feliciano and his friend, Ludwig. He seemed like a nice guy, he was charming and polite to you, quite the gentleman, and on top of that extremely handsome, although he did seem a bit stuffy and serious. You had no idea he could play the piano though.

"Yeah! You didn't know? He replied.

"No, no one said anything,"

"I thought it was obvious…" Feliciano's voice went soft, like he felt guilty he didn't tell you. There was silence for a few seconds.

"You really think he could teach me?" You asked, taking another sip of your water.

"Sure! Well, not sure… He usually doesn't teach just anyone to play, but I'm sure he'll teach you since you're acquainted with him and that you're my friend," Feliciano sounded so sure of it, it kind of motivated you to go and ask Roderich for help. You really needed all the help you could get, this may be your only chance or you had to pay for expensive piano lessons somewhere else.

"I'll do it," You said confidently, "I'll ask him, the worst thing he could do is say no, right?"

"Yeah! I'm sure he will teach you, how could anyone say no to you?" He said. You chuckled and placed you hand on his shoulder.

"You're sweet, Feli," You said lovingly, and Feliciano smiled.

"Are you going to see him now?" He asked.

"Um… No, It's far too late for that, I'll see him tomorrow," You took the empty glass from Feliciano's hand and took it and yours to the kitchen sink. Feliciano looked at his watch.

"Oh! You're right! Ludwig will yell at me if I'm late again!" Feliciano violently got off the couch and grabbed his coat, putting it on backwards. You walked out of a kitchen, noticed this and went to go help him, stifling a laugh. When Feliciano finally got his jacket on right he went for the door.

"I'll see you later, _!" he said, and that left you alone in your house as soon as he clicked the door shut. You stared at the door for a few seconds, smiling, and went upstairs to get ready to go to bed for the night, and go see Roderich in the morning.

Le Time Skip

You pulled your car into a driveway and stopped it, putting it in park and shutting off the engine. Your eyes gazed upon a huge, gorgeous mansion, with a nicely mowed green lawn.

"Wow, even his house is gorgeous," You said, thinking about him, and his elegant dark hair with that one curl that sticks up and his purplish blue eyes that you could get lost in. You took back control of you mind and shook it off.

"No, now's not the time for that," You said to yourself out loud, "He's going to be your piano teacher, well hopefully…" you said, almost disappointingly at the last phrase..

You got out of your car and slammed the door shut. You walked up a pathway to the porch and climbs the steps. You came to a stop when you came across a a door. You reached for the doorbell, and stopped about half an inch away from the button. You stared at it, nervously and intently, with your finger extended out. You quickly lowered your arm and groaned, putting your hands on your head.

"I can't do this! He's so proper and I'm so… MEH!" You exclaimed, pointing to yourself. You didn't look that bad however, You had a nice Sunday dress on that hugged your body and looked good on you and an over jacket. But the thought about you showing up at some guy's house you hardly even know looking plain and asking him to be your piano teacher, which was completely random, put you on edge a little.

You paced his front porch for a couple of minutes, deciding whether to ring the bell or not. Then you thought about your classes, and how disappointed they would be if you didn't prepare anything special for them. Then you thought of Feliciano, who was the one who encouraged you to ask him. You can't just chicken out now, you made it this far, why not go all the way?

You quickly pushed the doorbell button and it made a short "_Für Elise_" tune. It made you give a small smile. A minute passed and still no response. Was he not home? You pushed it again, once again hearing the delightful tune. This time someone said something.

"I'm coming, just hold on," Said a German voice coming from within the house. It sounded distant, so you waited, it was Roderich alright. The door handle juggled, turned and the door swung open. You instantly met his eyes as soon as the door opened and you swallowed a lump in your throat. He looked pretty surprised to see you.

"_," He said, "I didn't expect you to be here," He leaned slightly to his left. You started blushing from nervousness, his handsomeness, and due to the fact that he remembered your name.

"R-Roderich, um…" You started, and glanced in another direction. Roderich leaned forward a little waiting for an answer. You swallowed again and handed him some music sheets. The perplexed Roderich took them without hesitation or questioning and studied them.

"I was… just wondering… if you could teach me how to p-play p-piano, It's for my class of course. My children would love it during music time with them," You added the whole classroom thing for some extra sympathy, and out of nervousness. Roderich continued to study the sheets and you were a nervous wreck. He looked up from the sheets up at you and you just stared, having a blush on your face. Roderich fixed his glasses, shifted his weight and the corner of his mouth twitched into a smirk.

"You want me to… teach the teacher?" he asked, jokingly. You blushed even more and cleared your throat.

"Feli said you could help me," You said, adding more things to say that might persuade him.

"Ah," he said, looking back at the sheets, "For someone who doesn't know much about piano you sure do know how to pick your music," Was that a compliment? You just assumed it was.

"Um, thanks," You said, shyly. Roderich kept looking at the sheets, most likely trying to think of what to say. Roderich then inhaled deeply, looked up and shifted his position again, and spoke.

"Alright," He said, you looked up with big eyes, "I'll teach you," he finished, bluntly. Your mouth was slightly open. He accepted. Just like Feliciano said he would. I was almost like he knew Roderich would say yes. You thought you were nervous about him saying no, but no, you got even more nervous because he said yes. Playing piano, with a handsome guy, made you blush like a school girl and made your heart race.

"You ok? Do you have a fever? You look a little red," said Roderich. You snapped out of it and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine… When should we start?" You asked. Roderich looked up, thinking.

"I'm not busy today, shall we start now?" He said.

_NOW!?_

He moved to the side and gestured you to come in, bowing like a gentleman. You nodded and swallowed that lump in your throat again. Why does he have to be so damn handsome? Even with the mole near the corner of his mouth he looks absolutely perfect. You walked inside passing him and he shut the door. You looked around his house admiring his beautiful furniture and lovely décor. You stopped in your tracks do keep admiring his house. You could hear Roderich's steps coming toward you.

"May I take your coat?" He asked behind you, and placed his hands on your shoulders and you jumped at his touch.

"Sure!" you said, quickly escaping from his grasp and rapidly took off your jacket and handed it to him. He placed it on a coat rack.

"We're a little jumpy today, aren't we? Nervous?" He asked suspiciously.

"Hmph, well don't scare me like that," You said, a little irritated. Roderich gave a low, somewhat sexy chuckle.

"Follow me then," he said, walking off. You followed him down a hallway and turned into a gigantic room with a gorgeous piano in the middle. You stopped to look at the piano, mouth slightly open, and thought how beautiful it looked. Roderich noticed you stopped following him and turned to you, noticing you were oogling his piano.

"Like it?" He asked. You nodded.

"Yeah," you said in awe. Roderich walked toward you and took your hand, which startled you a little.

"Come, we mustn't waste time now," He said and led you to the piano, "I assume you know your scales?" He asked. You looked at him blankly. Roderich sighed.

"Do Re Mi?" He asked, trying to make you remember. That jogged your memory and nodded, "Good," he finished bluntly again, letting go of your hand. He sat down on one end of the stool, and held out his hand for you to join him.

"Shall we?" he asked, giving a small smile. You smiled back and took his hand and sat next to him, ready to begin your lesson.

Le Time Skip, again.

It's been 2 months, you've been taking a lesson, maybe two, a week with him and you were able to learn quickly, suddenly realizing it wasn't so hard at all. After all you were a fast learner. You learned many songs to play for your students, and they all enjoyed them. Not only you were learning to play, but you were learning more about Roderich each time you went to see him. Like his love for coffee, baking, is very neat, and is generally a calm person. After your lessons you would sit and make conversation for about an hour or 30 minutes. Soon you and him became very good friends, rather than just teacher and student.

After lessons you would go home, with him on your mind, and eat dinner, with him on your mind, and go to bed, with him on your mind once again before falling asleep. You soon realized you had fallen for him, not like when you first met him; you actually, truly wanted to be with him. He was like a disease in your brain. You admired everything about him, his talented piano playing, his sweetness toward you, his hospitality, quite the real gentleman, and that's what you loved about him.

It was another lesson day and you arrived early at his house to surprise him. You quietly entered his house and shut the door without making noise. You could hear faint piano playing as soon as you entered. You knew Roderich must have been playing the piano, but you didn't recognize this song, out of all the songs you knew this one didn't ring a bell. You walked toward the piano room and Roderich was playing the piano. You stood there listening to the sweet, slow melody. It somehow reminded you of something, you just didn't know what. You thought you stood there long enough and decided to get his attention.

"Hello, Roderich," you said. Roderich was startled and pressed various notes at once, making it sound awful. He violently turned around and stood up, fixing his overcoat.

"Oh, _, I-I didn't expect you to be here so early," he said, somewhat nervous.

"What's that piece?" You asked.

"Oh, this?" He asked, gesturing toward the piano, "Just something I'm working on,"

"You wrote it?" you asked, intrigued.

"Yes, but it needs a few tweaks, it's still not quite right," you walked toward him.

"It sounds lovely," You said sweetly, smiling.

Roderich turned red

"Thank you," He said, fixing his glasses, "Have you been practicing the new song I taught you?"

"Yes I have,"

"Good, let me hear it," you sat on the stool, set up the music sheet and positioned yourself to play.

"Wait," said Roderich, stopping you, "After 2 months you still can't get the poster right?" He stood behind you, putting his right arm on your back and his left index finger under your chin, and pushed lightly on your back, making it go straight and your head as well.

"Remember, back straight and eyes front," he instructed. You nodded nervously.

"Y-yes," You said quietly, your heart was racing from the touch of his hand on your back. You practically shivered as his hand slid of your back. You gave a final gulp and began to play the song. You had no idea how many minutes past, but the thought of Roderich watching you made you remain nervous, even after many months of being with him it still made you nervous with him watching you. You suddenly noticed Roderich sitting next to you and began to play as well. This gave you a fright, but continued playing.

"It's alright," He said, "Keep playing," You nodded and both your playing and his playing synced so well together. You snuck a glance at him and found him smiling as he glided his talented finger over the keys playing oh so beautifully.

"I forgot to mention," He started, and you turned your eyes to him, "That this song requires two people to play,"

The song then came to an end

"So that why you only showed my half of it," You said. Roderich nodded.

"The music is only worth listening to, only if you play it with me," He said lovingly. You smiled and blushed, stroking the keys with your fingers slowly.

"There would be no music in my life without you, Roderich," You said slowly and softly. You looked over at him to find his looking back at your, giving a soft smile and having a slight blush across his face, as yours was too. You had very legitimate feelings for this man, this man you taught you well, and accepted you as you what you were. You both were staring at each other for quite a while, it was kind of unsettling. But Roderich then suddenly started moving closer to your face, each inch he moved your heart beat faster. He tucked some hair behind your ear, and cupped your cheek in his hand, bringing your face closer to. He was then close enough to where you could feel his warm breath on your lips. Before you knew it your lips connected, and that fire in your heart ignited and set of a fireworks display. The small kiss soon became more intense with each second that passed. Roderich placed his hands on your waist and you slowly wrapped your arms around his neck, bringing him closer into the kiss. You movements then synced together to perfectly, just like the song.

Roderich then placed the tip of his tongue to your bottom lip, asking for entrance and he softly licked you bottom lip. You hesitated at first but slowly opened you mouth. Roderich took the opportunity and placed his tongue inside, gliding his mouth around and caressing your tongue with his own, this made your brain feel like mush, not only was he talented with his fingers, but with his tongue as well. He removed his tongue from your mouth and gave you permission this time, and you reciprocated. After another minute you to broke for air, slightly panting. But you didn't want him to stop, you wanted him more than ever, the flame inside you wouldn't be extinguished until you were satisfied, and Roderich wasn't don't either.

Roderich stood up, pulling you with him, and forcefully pushed you on the piano, not hard, but enough for you to lay on it. The piano then played many notes at once, making it sound awful again. He laid another forceful, yet gentle, kiss on your lips, exploring your mouth with his tongue. You wrapped your arms around him tighter, and clawed at his coat. He put his hands on your hips, and gently rubbed them up your sides and into your blouse, rubbing your skin. His touch made you moan into his mouth. He broke away and smiled mischievously at you, with longing in his eyes.

"You make the better sounds than my piano," He said softly.

"Like I said," you breathed, "There would be no music in my life without you,"

Roderich leaned in closer and put his mouth near your ear.

"Then let's continue making sweet music… upstairs," He whispered.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. Chapter 2

You both made your way up the stairs, still kissing intensely. Roderich practically pulled you upstairs feeling up your back inside your blouse, teasing your bra hooks, wanting them off. You denied him, for it was far too early for that. You got to his room and he shut the door, he wanted you so much he forgot to lock it. You sat on the bed facing him and he basically just tackled you, making you go backwards and lay down with him on top, kissing you intensely while you did the same. You reach down in front and undid the buttons of his coat. He noticed what you were doing and threw his coat off, and went to undo the buttons on your blouse. You began blushing and held your shirt closed as he finished undoing the last button. Rodrich looked at you with sweet eyes and cupped your face, but you closed your eyes.

"What's wrong?" He said.

"I'm... A little nervous…" You said softly. Roderich leaned in and kissed the corner of your mouth.

"First time?" He whispered. You nodded. He caressed your cheek.

"There's nothing to worry about," he said, "Ever since I first met you, I had nothing but thoughts about you ever since, when I saw you arrived at my house asking for piano lessons, why… I was shocked at first, but delighted, I enjoyed every second with you whenever you came to my house. I would go to bed and have you inside my head right before I go to sleep, and now this is happening and I feel as though I can die happy now that we're having this moment, I really do care for you, You're a smart, nice, and beautiful lady, you don't need to be nervous around me,"

After his short speech you looked at him in the eye, and could tell he was telling the truth. You, as well, cared for him, maybe even loved him, who knows. All you know is that somewhere in the back of your mind you wanted him. Bad. Roderich gets up and hovers over you.

"But, I won't force you if you don't want this, just tell me what you do want, and so be it," he said. You looked at him in the face, and darted your eyes to different parts of his body, even though he was wearing a shirt you could tell he had a toned body, and you wanted it off. You looked back at him into his eyes, and slowly unfolded the front of your shirt, still looking at him. Roderick looked a little surprised and looked down at your chest, exposed, but not exposed enough, and looked back to your eyes.

"I want you, Roderich," You said, almost begging. Roderich gave you the usual smile, and leaned in close to your face.

"Then have me, you shall," He whispered. He pulled you back in for another passionate kiss. He hands found themselves on your hips, and he slid them up your sides again, earning a moan from you. He found your bra hook and you whimpered a bit.

"It's ok… Trust me," He said softly. And undid it without any problem and slid it off. You closed your eyes again refusing to look at him. Roderich frowned.

"You're beautiful, _, don't you trust me?" He asked, "Why won't you look at me?" You did trust him. You built up some courage and opened your eyes and looked in his eyes, and he smiled.

"That's better," he said, and took off his glass and he gave you another kiss, and made his way down your neck, kissing it and sucking it, you tried to hold back moans but he was just too good, and eventually let out a couple soft ones. Roderich smiled as he heard you and made his way further down, kissing your collar bone area and on your chest. He leaned back to admire your breasts and cupped them in his hands, massaging them.

"So beautiful…" He whispered, barely audible. He leaned back in and started sucking on your left nipple while playing with your right one with his other hand. It was just too much and you could feel heat in your lower regions building slowly.

"R-Roderich!" You said, almost shouting it, but also whispering it. Your nipples perked up by his touch, and you started panting relatively fast. You couldn't help but run your left hand through his hair. His left hand trailed down your sides from your right breast, making you shiver, and making the heat in your lower body go even higher, and could feel you're already soaked.

"You really are… talented with those hands of yours Roderich…" You breathed. Roderich stopped sucking your breast and gave you a lustful look.

"You only seen the beginning," He said, smirking. He trailed his hands down your stomach to the button of your pants to start undoing them. You went wide eyed and squirmed from nervousness.

"It's alright… Not ready?" He asked sweetly.

"No, I mean, It's not that…but…. what about you?" You asked, tugging his shirt, wanting it off as well. Roderich obliged to your request and lifted his shirt over his head, removing it and throwing it on the floor. The pace of your heart was at a dangerous rate as you gazed upon him and his toned body. You wanted to touch him so badly. You reached out for him, but Roderich denied you and pinned your hands down at your sides.

"B-but, I want to touch you," You begged.

"I know, but in due time, I'm not done yet," He said teasingly. You gave you another passionate kiss and softly bit your bottom lip and trailed more kissing down your body, to your breasts down your stomach, and begin undoing your pants. You didn't squirm this time, but braced yourself to what was about to happen. He gracefully slid off your bottoms and set them on the floor. Roderich gazed at you.

"You're really excited down there aren't you?" He said, tracing his fingers over your skin near the elastic around your underwear. You whimpered some more.

"Roderich… S-stop teasing m-me," You pleaded. Roderich only chuckled and slowly slid off your underwear as well. Revealing you're wet womanhood to him.

"VERY excited," He said, with more emphasis. He started rubbing your clit with his thumb and you basically just lost yourself, and let out load moans. At first he just rubbed it slow, teasing your even more.

"R-Roderich…" You moaned, "More…"

"You make delightful sounds my dear…" He said.

Roderich placed a finger inside you, still rubbing your clit with his other hand, and pumped the finger in and out of you. You breathed heavily and moaned at the feeling, he really was talented with those fingers of his. Waves of pleasure rolled over you as he continued to tease you and adding another finger in your hole, you were soon getting close to release.  
"R-Roderich! I-I'm gonna…" you screamed, and Roderich stopped. You felt disappointed and wanting more from him, you weren't satisfied.

"Roderich…" you whimpered. Roderich then gave you a surprise kiss, making it long and passionate. You then both broke and you panted heavily.

"Time for another lesson," he said, you looked at him confussed.

"Wha-?" you said. He lifted you up setting you on your knees on the floor, he undid his bottoms and slid them off, revealing his boxers, and you could see his erection through them.

"Time for you to pleasure me, _," He said, and just like that he removed his boxers, revealing his hard erection right in front of you, and sat on the bed.

"You… sure about this?" You asked.

"Yes… You make me this way, now I want to know how you feel," He said, almost like he was begging for you to pleasure him, which he wanted. You were hesitant at first but you slowly reached for his erection, softly gripping it and rubbed it a couple times. Roderich grunted as soon as you did this, throwing his head back. You made him do that, and you liked it. You started pumping it with your hand slowly, and Roderich laid on the bed, giving soft moans as you continued.

"_-_..." He moaned, "Faster…

You started pumping faster, and Roderich's breathing suddenly quickened and his moans became louder. You then got a crazy idea to lick the tip of his member. Doing this made him flinch.

"A-ahhh!" He said, "Yes… Just like that,"

You then sucked on the head, and slowly brought half of his member in your mouth, while the other half was gripped by your hand, and you started bobbing your head and you pumped with your right hand. Roderich's panting became louder, and his moans became deeper.

"_... Yes… Be careful with your teeth, Use your tongue," he demanded. You twirled your tongue around his member, and sucked on it harder. You could tell Roderich was getting close by how his moans were getting louder.

"AH! _! Stop!" He said, and got up stopping you. Breathing heavily, "I… Want to feel inside you… Before I cum…" He panted. You nodded, and Roderich gave you a kiss

"You pass the lesson," He said, and you gave a soft smile. You lay back on the bed and Roderich got back on top of you, and saw how worried you looked in your eyes.

"You ok?" He asked, concerned.

"It's going to hurt, I know it is," You said. He kissed your forehead.

"Only for a little while, I promise," He said, "Then it will be the most fantastic thing you will ever feeling," He touched his forehead to yours and kissed your nose.

"I trust you…" You whispered, Roderich smiled and positioned himself at your entrance.

"Just let me know if it's unbearable, I'll stop," He said, and you nodded. He slowly proceeded to push his member inside you, getting his head in. You yelped in pain and shut your eyes tightly, and gripped his arms tightly. Roderich leaned in close to your ear.

"Shh.." He cooed, "Ignore the pain, listen to me," He started whispering nothing but compliments into your ear, listening to him really did help as he continued getting deeper and deeper into you, stretching your walls, trying to fight the pain. Soon you could feel he was all the way inside you.

"Tell me when," He said. You waited a couple of minutes to adjust. Soon the pain died away and you told him to move. He obliged and moved halfway out and thrusted back in, and you both moaned in the process. He thrusted in and out slowly, so he wouldn't hurt you. You both moaned together. You felt nothing but pleasure now wash over you as he continued to thrust inside you. You wrapped your arms around his neck.

"F-f-faster.." You demanded, He obeyed and began to go faster, laying his head in the crook of your neck. Your moans became louder and he grunted every time he thrusted back inside you.

"So… So good… Oh, _" He breathed, and started panting even harder.

"Roderich…" You said softly.

"Louder," He demanded, thrusting even faster and harder. Making you lose control of yourself, feeling out of breath.

"Roderich!" You screamed. Hearing you scream his name made him thrust in you with great force, making you scream in pleasure.

"You make such beautiful noises, its music to my ears," He said.

"Please! Don't stop!" You begged. Roderich then continued thrusting faster and harder. Earning more moans from you, and him panting very heavily. More pleasure was building up inside your as you came close to your release.

"R-Roderich… I can't… Hold it!" You screamed.

"Me either…. Oh, _" He said, and started thrusting faster than ever, and just like how you in sync with the song, you both climax, and you both screamed in pleasure.

"_!" Yelled Roderich

"RODERICH!" You screamed, and you both rode out your orgasms, and felt his semen filling up inside you. Roderich collapsed on you, and the both of you were out of breath, panting like crazy. Roderich pulled himself out of you and you winced at the feeling. Roderich laid behind you and pulled you close to his chest, still panting.

"That was…. Amazing," He whispered. He kissed your neck and you sighed, feeling satisfied, and so did Roderich.

"Yes…" You breathed.

"Does this make you mine?" He asked. You turned to face him and looked him in the eye, running your hand through his hair again.

"Of course," You said.

"I'm glad," giving you a kiss, "You passed your lessons,"

You both then drifted off to sleep, holding each other close.

~EXTENDED ENDING~

"_!" Yelled Feliciano, knocking on the front door of Roderich's house, "I remember what I wanted to tell you!" Since no one answered, Feliciano was getting worried.

"Her car is still here… So is Roderich's... Where are they!?" He asked himself, he ran around the house to find an open window. Feeling like a spy, he reluctantly climbed inside. He looked everywhere for you and Roderich down stairs, but failed. He went upstairs looking in every door he came across. He finally reached the bedroom you guys were in.

"_? You in here?" He whispered, and slowly opened the door. His eyes went wide and his face went red when he found you and him in bed, naked.

"Oh… I guess you found out, _," He said, and slowly closed the door, trying not to make a noise.

"_buonanotte_~" He whispered.


End file.
